Vanilla Strawberry
by Fantasi Liar
Summary: Vanilla vs Strawberry. Kakashi dan Sakura cukup membuat keributan di kelas memasak mereka. Akankah ini terus berlanjut?


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: AU, OOC, Possibly typo. Pengubahan usia, rata-rata 17-18 tahun (termasuk para Jounin Sensei dalam canon).

* * *

**Vanilla Strawberry**

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat ia kembali melihat Sakura menyusun irisan-irisan stroberi di atas lapisan kue yang pertama.

"Itu terlalu banyak." Kata Kakashi dengan sedikit sinis.

Sakura menoleh. Ia tidak peduli dengan kata partner-nya itu. Lalu ia kembali menambahkan irisan stroberi.

Kakashi menatapnya tajam.

"Hei!" Bentak Sakura saat Kakashi merebut mangkuk berisi irisan-irisan stroberi dari tangannya.

"Aku bilang terlalu banyak. Dasar."

"Terserah aku, dong, kan aku yang membuatnya." Tangan Sakura gagal meraih mangkuknya dari Kakashi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, ini tugas kelompok. Jadi ka-"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku membuatnya. Jangan malah seenaknya duduk-duduk sambil membaca buku mesummu itu sementara aku bersusah payah membuat tugas kelompok kita."

Kakashi baru saja akan mengatakan kalau buku yang ia baca adalah novel roman yang sedikit erotis, tapi Sakura mendahuluinya.

"Karena kau memaksa, silakan lanjutkan sendiri." Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah? Aku tidak mau kau suruh-suruh."

"Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya, kembalikan mangkuk itu padaku."

Dan mata Sakura semakin terlihat menyeramkan dengan latar berapi-api. Oh, Kakashi sangat suka melihat Sakura yang seperti akan meledak ini.

"Awas kalau kau menambahkan stroberi lagi."

"Setidaknya kue stroberi buatanku lebih enak dari pada saat kau membuat kue vanilla yang rasanya aneh itu."

"Kau!"

"Kakashi! Sakura!"

Suara lantang itu membuat kedua remaja berambut aneh itu membeku seketika. Akan sangat gawat kalau Tsunade-sensei mengamuk.

"Berhenti bertengkar dan cepat buat kue kalian sekarang juga."

"Baik, Sensei." Keduanya menjawab dengan kompak. Mereka setuju untuk berdamai demi menghindari amukan Tsunade-sensei.

Suasana kembali tenang.

"Berikan mangkuknya padaku." Kata Sakura sambil menengadahkan tangannya.

Kakashi langsung memberikannya. "Ingat, jangan menambahkan benda merah menjijikkan itu lagi. Kau tidak mau kalau nilai kita merosot gara-gara kau terlalu banyak memasukkan stoberi ke dalamnya, kan?"

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Setidaknya aku tidak menambahkan benda putih memuakkan yang kau sukai itu."

"Hmph!"

Sakura langsung menumpuk lapisan kue dengan irisan stroberi tadi dengan lapisan yang kedua, tentu saja ia menambahkan sedikitnya lima buah irisan lagi. Tapi Kakashi tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu.

Sementara Kakashi melanjutkan acara membaca novel kesayangannya itu dengan santai. Dari sudut matanya, ia sesekali melirik Sakura yang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Dan mata itu kembali menyipit saat Sakura membuat icing untuk kue mereka.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kakashi menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa sih?" Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah sekali saja kau membuat kue yang sesuai dengan petunjuk dari resepnya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku melakukan apa yang sesuai dengan resep."

"Tidak. Lihatlah," Kakashi menunjukkan kertas resep mereka, "Kau lihat? Seharusnya kau menambahkan vanilla sebanyak ini."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sakura dengan acuh.

"Itu kurang." Kakashi mulai kesal.

"Aku tahu." Sakura kembali mengacuhkan Kakashi sambil terus menambahkan bahan untuk icing-nya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau tidak-"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau vanilla itu tidak enak? Aku tidak mau kue buatanku gagal hanya karena ada rasa vanilla yang-"

"Vanilla itu enak. Stroberi itu tidak enak." Untuk pertama kalinya Kakashi berhasil memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Kuulangi sekali lagi, Nona Haruno. Vanilla itu enak. Stroberi itu tidak enak." Kakashi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Jangan-jangan selain mempunyai indera perasa yang aneh, kau juga tuli."

Sakura menatap tajam pada Kakashi. Tangan kirinya mencengkram kerah baju Kakashi dan tangan kanannya sudah siap membentuk gumpalan. Secara tidak sengaja Sakura menyenggol beberapa bahan yang masih ada di meja hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Hatake! Haruno!"

Sekali lagi teriakan Tsunade-sensei menggema di ruang praktik memasak itu. Matanya berkilat mengerikan, dahinya mengkerut, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan kedua tangannya seolah bergetar menahan amarah. Kakashi dan Sakura kembali membeku. Lalu dengan perlahan Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Kakashi.

"Kalian berdua... sekali lagi saya mendengar kalian bertengkar, kalian akan mendapat hukuman. Dan sekali lagi kalian menumpahkan bahan – Kakashi membuka mulutnya, baru saja ia akan protes kalau yang menumpahkan bahannya adalah Sakura – saya tidak peduli kalau kau bukan pelakunya, Kakashi, karena ini tugas kelompok – kalian harus membayar bahan yang kalian tupahkan. Apa saya cukup jelas?"

"Iya, Sensei."

Lagi-lagi kedua remaja itu menjawab dengan kompak. Suasana kelas yang beberapa detik lalu terasa seperti di kuburan masal korban penjajahan di malam hari pun kembali normal.

Kakashi dan Sakura saling menatap tajam, lalu keduanya membuang muka.

"Kau bisa buat icing-nya?" Kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan mangkuk untuk membuat icing, masih tidak mau menatap Kakashi secara langsung.

Kakashi mengambil mangkuk itu dan meneruskan pekerjaan Sakura. Keduanya saling diam, seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru selesai bertengkar.

Kakashi kemudian meraih semangkuk kecil bubuk vanilla yang ada di samping Sakura. Dia memasukkan semangkuk kecil bubuk vanilla itu ke dalam mangkuknya.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan menggeram. Tangannya meraih sendok dan mangkuk untuk icing yang ada di tangan Kakashi. Dengan sendok itu ia berusaha mengambil bubuk vanilla yang belum tercampur bahan icing yang lainnya.

Sadar dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan, Kakashi merebut kembali mangkuk itu dengan paksa. Sakura hampir jatuh terseret karenanya. Lalu Kakashi mencari bubuk vanilla yang lain di bawah meja. Setelah menemukan bubuk yang dicari, Kakashi segera menuangkan hampir dari setengah plastik bubuk vanilla ke dalam mangkuknya.

Sakura tidak mau tinggal diam, ia segera merebut mangkuk itu lagi dan dengan seenak hati memasukkan irisan-irisan stroberi yang masih tersisa tadi ke dalam mangkuk itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau stroberi tidak termasuk dalam resep untuk membuat icing itu. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk membuat rasa vanilla itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi rasa stroberi.

Kakashi menatap tajam pada Sakura, seolah meneriakkan 'Apa yang kau lakukan?'. Seperti mengejek, Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kakashi dan mengaduk bahan-bahan yang ada di mangkuk itu.

Kakashi semakin kesal dengan tingkah Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mendekat pada Sakura dan langsung menuangkan seluruh bubuk vanilla yang ada di plastiknya. Tapi sebelum bubuk vanilla itu habis tak bersisa di plastiknya, tangan Sakura menepis tangan Kakashi dan membuat bubuk vanilla itu tumpah di meja mereka.

Sebelum Kakashi mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk memaki gadis merah jambu itu, Sakura memunggungi Kakashi dan terus mengaduk bahan-bahan yang ada di mangkuk itu. Tanpa kehabisan akal, Sakura mengambil selai stroberi dan lagi-lagi memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk itu.

Melihatnya, mata Kakashi melebar. Kakashi yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura berusaha menarik mangkuk dari belakang Sakura. Tapi Sakura menghalanginya dengan sedikit merentangkan salah satu tangannya, seperti saat bermain basket. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang dilakukan Sakura, karena Kakashi berhasil menyentuh mangkuk itu... dan juga... ugh... dada Sakura.

"Dasar mesum!"

Teriakan Sakura membuat seisi kelas menatap mereka berdua dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Apa?" Kakashi segera menarik tangannya dan sedikit menjauh dari Sakura.

"Apa? 'Apa?' kau bilang?!" Wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam, entah karena malu atau marah. "Memangnya yang baru saja kau sentuh itu apa?!"

"Kalian-"

Tsunade-sensei yang hendak memarahi mereka berdua terpaksa diam karena Kakashi dan Sakura sudah tidak mendengarkannya dan terus bertengkar.

"Apa maksudmu?! Tentu saja aku menyentuh mangkuk-"

"Mangkuk katamu?!" Sakura yang semakin tidak terkendali seperti sudah menumbuhkan kedua tanduknya dan juga ekor berapinya. "Kau baru saja menyentuh dadaku! Dadaku!"

"Kau pikir aku mau menyentuh dada rata murahan seperti itu?!" Kakashi balik membalas.

"Beraninya kau!" Dengan tingkat akurasi yang tinggi, Sakura berhasil melemparkan segenggam tepung ke wajah Kakashi.

"Gah!" Kakashi yang belum siap menerima serangan pun menjadi kalang kabut.

"Rasakan itu, dasar mesum!"

"Akan kubalas kau!" Dan benar sekali, kini rambut Sakura telah dipenuhi dengan sisa adonan kue yang lengket.

"Grrr!"

Sekarang ruang kelas praktik memasak itu pun dipenuhi dengan sorak-sorak dari murid lain – terutama Gai dengan 'Yosh! Semangat masa muda kalian memang sedang bersemi! Taburkanlah butir-butir cinta kalian sebelum masa muda kalian habis!' – dan Tsunade-sensei yang sudah siap untuk mengamuk.

"Hatake Kakashi! Haruno Sakura! Cepat ikuti saya ke kantor kepala sekolah!"

* * *

Satu minggu setelah kejadian menggemparkan itu berlalu, praktik memasak pun kembali berjalan lancar.

Kakashi menghela napas panjang. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat ia kembali melihat Sakura menyusun irisan-irisan stroberi di atas lapisan kue yang pertama.

"Itu terlalu sedikit." Kata Kakashi dengan senyum manisnya.

Sakura menoleh. Ia ikut tersenyum saat mendengar kata partner-nya itu. Lalu ia kembali menambahkan irisan stroberi.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Hei!" Bentak Sakura saat Kakashi merebut mangkuk berisi irisan-irisan stroberi dari tangan Sakura.

"Aku bilang terlalu sedikit. Dasar."

"Terserah aku, dong. Kan aku yang membuatnya." Tangan Sakura gagal meraih mangkuknya dari Kakashi.

"Asal kau tahu saja, ini tugas kelompok. Jadi-"

"Kita harus membuatnya bersama-sama." Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kakashi.

"Ya." Kata Kakashi sambil mengoleskan jarinya yang penuh icing vanilla ke hidung Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak mau kalah balas mengoleskan selai stroberi ke pipi Kakashi. Keduanya tertawa pelan dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dan bibir mereka-

"Hatake Kakashi! Haruno Sakura!"

Kedua remaja berambut aneh itu pun membeku ketika mendengar suara lantang itu.

"Cepat ikuti saya ke kantor kepala sekolah! Saya tidak peduli kalau kalian adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengukir kisah cinta kalian dengan semangat masa muda!"

* * *

Terima kasih karena sudah membacanya. :)


End file.
